The present invention relates to sensor probe assemblies for use in recording neurophysiological signals. Prior art sensor probe assemblies, have for the most part, depended on the preparation of an area of interest on a cranium of a subject, application of a gel like conductive material, and attachment of the probe to the cranium of the subject at the prepared and gelled site.
As advancements have been made in the field of electronics, it has become desirable to obtain neurophysiological signal data from subjects external to a laboratory or testing facility environment, without the need to prepare and gel a site of interest. Accordingly, improvements in apparatus and methods of providing sensor probes are needed and it is to these needs the present invention is directed.